The Speed, The Sun, All In One
by Maverick-'Nightmare'-Arcane
Summary: Eggman-Nega has discovered something, but we don't know what it is, it seems to be a problem. But in Sonic's world, all seems well, but is it?
1. All That Is, Will Never Be

**Thanks for considering this story, I hope you like it.**

The Speed, The Sun, All In One

Ch.1 All That Is, Will Never Be

Sonic walked along the brown dirt path with his friend, Knuckles. The wind blew about, not the best weather for hover boarding, but they were running out of time. They were going to Tails' workshop to get their gear ready for the Chrono Cup. The Chrono Cup was a hover board championship. Some of their friends were entering the competition. They entered the backyard where they practiced almost daily, just as the wind started to die down.

"Okay, Tails, lets get to work." Sonic said with much enthusiasm.

"I think you might be right, Sonic." The fox replied sarcastically. The hedgehog glanced back as he set his board down on the grass. Sonic stepped on it and it started to hover. "The hover height isn't quite low enough." Tails contemplated as the blue hedgehog whizzed about, clearly enjoying himself. "Come on Sonic! The tournament is coming up, we need to get ready!" Sonic came back and sat down right in front of the golden fox. His shades fell over his eyes.

"Okay so the height is a problem?" Blue Streak asked. Tails nodded, "Regulation or what?"

"Well it needs to be close to a foot and a half, obviously weight is a factor." Tails explained.

"What, have I been eating too much lasagna?" Sonic asked indirectly.

"I think that might be the worst video game reference you've ever made." Knuckles pointed out.

Ignoring the idiocy that continued, Tails got his tools out, "Right now it looks like you're just above two feet. Step on your board again." Sonic stepped on it; it rose to Tails' assumed level. Knuckles sat off to the side where he applied 'Shine Factor' to his board making it more appealing.

"You are going to look so damn good when I'm done with you." Knuckles said staring at the board. The two looked at the echidna. "Is there something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Knuckles." Sonic said, looking back to what Tails was tinkering with. Tails watched the board lower.

"Okay, try it." Sonic pulled away to do a lap around the yard.

"Not bad, Tails." Sonic said crossing his arms and nodding his head. Knuckles walked over to the two best friends. Tails and Knuckles began discussing a new propulsion system booster, something the two had been developing together. "So why was I not involved in this?"

"Well, it was totally experimental, so we didn't exactly worry about it. But it's coming along, so I think we should start doing test runs." Knuckles replied. They started walking back to Tails' workshop to get the booster setup with the board. Tails opened the door to find none other than Amy Rose sitting on the computer desk. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other, then to Amy.

"How did you get in?" Tails asked quaintly.

"I have my ways." she said tilting her head. "So, Sonic, how are you?" Sonic immediately turned to run, "I just want to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Sonic sighed, assuming she was asking him out again.

"Will we ever see Blaze again?" Sonic turned around to reveal a depressed hedgehog.

"I don't think so." They all knew it, but they still couldn't grasp it.

Blaze's World

No lights were on; the only light source was the multitude of screens in the lab. The charts on Eggman-Nega's computers went crazy.

"No..." He shook his head, typing the data again, he started mumbling, "This means, it can't be!" He continued to renter the data, receiving the same results. A silhouette creped about, a flame was lit.

"Happy birthday, father!" a small robot stood with a cake and candle, "What are you doing?" Eggman-Nega turned in his chair.

"Son, we need to fix something." He took his son's shoulder, "We need to talk to Blaze. It can't be helped." The robotic child, known as Charliee, dropped the cake, astonished.

"But father, she is our enemy, right?"

"Yes, but there is a problem," The two walked down the hall, "and she is the only one here that can help us."

**Hey guys, it's a cliffhanger. I know you might be thinking 'What does the chapter title have to do with the chapter?', it's a clue as to what will happen in the near future.**


	2. Authority

"But father, she is our enemy, right?"

"Yes, but there is a problem," The two walked down the hall, "and she is the only one here that can help us."

The Speed, The Sun, All In One

Ch 2 Authority

"Princess Blaze, the Eggman-Nega has been detected." The guard announced, opening the door to the throne room. This was her least favourite place to be, other than the dungeons. She was to sit in the throne room all day, so if an event were to arise, she would be there. However, she would occasionally be permitted to leave this room, but when she left she had four or five guards uncomfortably close.

"Are you in the process of capturing him?" Blaze asked politely.

"Yes, he says he will fully comply if he can talk with you. He describes it of the utmost importants." The two continued down the hall. Passing through the front doors of the main castle, they approached Eggman-Nega. He was contained by a force field created by the robot, Charliee.

"State your business."

"Think of this as you will, of all the lies, this is the truth. This world is falling apart, and there's a possibility that Mobius is too. It would be in everyone's best interest that you use the Sol Emeralds to bring the worlds together again." Eggman-Nega explained, "Okay, Charliee, you can bring down the field."

"Are you sure, father?"

"Yes." The field depleted, "Blaze, do to me what you want, just see to it that the worlds have fused."

"If you're telling the truth, we thank you. But for now you're still a criminal." Blaze said.

"I understand." Eggman-Nega was cuffed, and escorted the dungeon. He said nothing. Charliee who was not involved with any past crimes, was taken into custody as well.

Blaze was in her private restroom, sitting on the toilet doing her business, and thinking about Eggman-Nega. Was he telling the truth? She had two choices, leave it alone and deny him, or have her scientists look at the numbers. Her restroom was almost the size of an average person's bedroom.

"Your highness, are you okay?" One of the guards stood by the door, "you've been in there for a while now."

"I'm just thinking of Eggman-Ne..." she started.

"You should not be thinking of such things Princess Blaze, especially of that man!"

"You idiot, it's not him. It's about what he said, us and Mobius." She said dully. A minute later she was out of her restroom and next to the guard. Once again they proceeded to the throne room. They passed by a village wife and two children. She had run in through the main entrance, which was virtually impossible without permission, but she just ran right through. 'Some defence...' Blaze thought to herself.

"Please, your highness, you must help us! Our home and several others collapsed. The ground is falling away! We are the only ones that made it." Her face gave off an expression so sad; a hardened criminal would return any belongings and turn himself in. The kittens cried, clinging to their mother's legs. "Please..."

"We will solve this problem. Someone once told me this would happen, but I didn't believe him. But he gave me a solution, don't worry anymore we'll take care of this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money and a card, "Here, go to the inn, rent a room. This card will let you in the castle, show it to any guard, they'll let you in."

"Thank you Princess Blaze, we are in your debt."

"No, you are not, you pay me back by living your live, the way you need to."

"Thank you, thank you." She cried, turning towards the entrance again. She then returned to her throne room with the guard.

She put a leg over an arm rest, sprawled out and relaxed.

"Guard, tell the scientists about the events occurring." And with that the guard fled.

The guard came back, asking for her to come with him. She followed him to the science wing. The scientists were already working on a inter-dimensional transmitter. If it worked, they would be able to send someone to Mobius. The scientists worked four hours and came to completing it. First they sent a camera, monitoring its progress.

"It's a clear!" Blaze started, "I'm going through."

"Princess Blaze, you will not be doing such things!" the guard scolded, "We have not attempted to send a being through the portal!" Blaze told the guard to get Eggman-Nega. "No! You would put Mobius in jeopardy!"

"But if this works, her majesty would be able to pass through and stop the Eggman-Nega, correct?" one of the scientists added.

"No! The Princess will not participate in this event!" This discussion came to an end, only after Blaze had her say.

"I, am leaving! Whether you like it or not. I'm the only one that been to mobius." Through quick judgement, she jump into the portal, flares or green and yellow bounced out of the machine. When the flashes stopped, what the machine had been was semi imploded.

"Well I supposed Eggman-Nega isn't going" one of the scientists said receiving a slap to the back of his head.

Mobius

Blaze lay on the hot desert sand, confused. Slowly getting up, she patted herself off. A hut was nearby that she could see, and nothing else around.


End file.
